A Feeling That Should Be Rewarded
by reauvafs
Summary: Kedatangan Higuchi dengan membawa Gin yang terluka ke apartemen Akutagawa semata-mata bukanlah niatannya, tapi anehnya, Akutagawa justru mengizinkannya masuk.


Title: A Feeling That Should Be Rewarded

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Higuchi I, Gin A

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Kedatangan Higuchi dengan membawa Gin yang terluka ke apartemen Akutagawa semata-mata bukanlah niatannya, tapi anehnya, Akutagawa justru mengizinkannya masuk.

**Warning(s): Set after ch 41, happiness Higuchi should have got since day 1, Gin oh Gin please help your beyond salvation brother, it may look like other fic with similar title but honestly I just don't know what title fit this ficcccc**

* * *

Higuchi Ichiyo mengingat-ingat keblunderan dulu yang persis seperti ini. Sepertinya saat itu dirinya tidak sengaja menembak objek yang harus mereka dapatkan—ia ingat Mori mengomentarinya dengan sangat tidak senang—sehingga ia diberhentikan dari misi seperti itu dalam beberapa waktu.

_Tidak, kali ini bukan seperti itu_, Higuchi menggelengkan kepalanya. Misi yang diberikan padanya kali ini adalah menangkap geng kecil yang menyebarkan rumor tidak enak pada Port Mafia. Saling melempar tembakan sudah pasti akan terjadi, Higuchi bahkan sudah membawa peluru tambahan jika enam peluru di dalam pistolnya tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, hanya saja dirinya tidak cukup persiapan saat tahu lawan mereka tidak sesuai dengan informasi yang ada.

Ya, dirinya tidak sendirian mengerjakan misi tersebut. Gin mendapinginya. Bos bilang padanya bahwa musuh mereka hanya bocah-bocah yang terjurumus masuk ke dalam geng kecil besutan preman luar Yokohama. Pisau lipat atau paling kuat pistol rakitan sendiri adalah kemungkinan senjata yang mereka miliki, namun ternyata anggapan tersebut salah. Mereka datang dengan senjata seludupan dengan kualitas terbaik kemudian menyerang dua wanita tersebut.

Keduanya dapat menghindari beberapa serangan yang diluncurkan, hanya saja Higuchi sempat melakukan kecerobohan yang membuat musuh mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menembak tepat ke jantungnya.

Beruntunglah Gin berinisiatif untuk melindunginya dari depan.

Kebetulan terbaik selanjutnya adalah mereka dapat kabur di detik-detik terakhir dengan bom asap yang disediakan Gin dibalik jubahnya. Mobil Higuchi yang berjarak dekat dengan medan perang barusan mereka jadikan sebagai pelarian. Higuchi tidak memakan waktu lama, begitu mesin menyala, mobil itu segera membawa mereka pergi dari sana.

Gin duduk di bangku penumpang, napasnya tersenggal dengan darah yang keluar dari pundak kirinya. Tidak ada rintihan keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutupi masker putih, namun Higuchi tahu betapa menderita rekannya tersebut.

"Maaf." Sesekali Higuchi mengecek penumpangnya dengan wajah setengah bersalah setengah cemas. "Kau jadi terluka karenaku."

Komandan Black Lizard itu menggelengkan kepala tanpa membalas ucapannya, membuat pikiran Higuchi semakin berantakan.

"Apa kau mau kubawa ke rumah sakit Port Mafia?" Kembali, Gin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengar," Higuchi meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya. "Aku tidak mungkin membawamu kembali ke markas dengan luka dalam seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau kubawa ke rumah sakit lalu ke mana aku harus membawamu?"

Suasana di sana menegang dengan Higuchi yang mendesis kesal karena bukan hanya rekannya yang terdiam di sebelahnya, bahkan kemacetan di depannya juga ikut-ikutan menambah kekacauan hari ini baginya.

Tidakkah Gin mengerti? Higuchi bukanlah orang yang akan meninggalkan rekannya begitu saja saat mereka mengalami luka parah. Oke, mungkin beberapa orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya akan ia tinggal begitu saja, tapi Gin? Gin bukan sembarang orang. Ia rekan sesama Black Lizard, sesama orang yang memberi komando di grup tersebut, sesosok orang yang penting di mata Akutagawa.

Ya, Higuchi sudah tahu tentang kenyataan bahwa wanita ini adalah adik Akutagawa. Setelah salah paham mengira ia adalah kekasih senior kesayangannya, Higuchi merasa sedikit lebih terikat dengan Gin. Orang yang bisa memiliki relasi kuat dengan Akutagawa sudah pasti akan dihormatinya juga jadi sejak hari itu, Higuchi berusaha membuat relasinya dengan Gin semakin baik.

Tidak terkecuali sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke apartemenku."

"Oke—APA?!"

**.**

**. **

**.**

**A Feeling That Should Be Rewarded**

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke baru saja menikmati kenyamanan di dalam apartemennya. Dengan secangkir teh hijau dan sebuah laporan yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada Bos, ia berniat untuk segera beristirahat di kamarnya. Istirahat baginya bukanlah berbaring di atas kasur dan menarik selimut; Akutagawa mendefinisikannya sebagai berkonsentrasi untuk menulis kaligrafi yang baru-baru ini menjadi hobinya.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak dapat dilakukannya sekarang. Gin yang seharusnya sudah pulang tepat jam satu pagi tidak juga menampakkan diri. Akutagawa bersaudara selalu melaksanakan misi dengan waktu yang tepat, atau misalkan mereka telat barang sejam, salah satu dari mereka pasti menginfokannya terlebih dahulu.

Akutagawa percaya pada kemampuan bertarung adiknya—ia tidak meragukannya sedikitpun—tapi bukankah aneh jika dirinya tidak juga dapat pesan dari Gin? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setegah tiga pagi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya sama sekali. Ia tahu misinya kali ini dilakukan dengan Higuchi, tapi Akutagawa tidak ingin bertanya pada bawahannya tersebut untuk sekedar bertanya keadaan Gin.

(Baginya tidak penting bagi orang lain untuk tahu bahwa mereka adalah saudara)

Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi dua kali di tengah lamunannya membuat Akutagawa bersiaga pada siapapun di luar sana. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk menuju pintu. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali dari wajahnya, Akutagawa sudah mempersiapkan kemampuannya untuk menerjang siapapun yang datang.

"Ini aku." Suara Gin dari luar pintu membuat Akutagawa merasa sedikit lega dengan pertahanan yang tidak dilonggarkannya sama sekali. _Bisa jadi suara tadi hanya rekaman._

Ia membuka pintu dan yang ditemui dua mata abu-abunya adalah Gin yang dibopong oleh wanita yang dikenal baik olehnya. Wanita berambut blonde yang menjadi bawahan langsungnya, Higuchi Ichiyo.

"Higuchi?" Akutagawa meminta penjelasan dengan curiga.

"Eh- Aku-" Higuchi panik, ia melirik Gin untuk menjelaskan situasinya kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini, membawanya, dan berlagak jadi tamu bagi apartemen Akutagawa.

Gin menggantikan atasannya itu untuk menjelaskan. "Aku terluka jadi ia mengantarku ke sini."

"A-aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian." Higuchi menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin membawanya ke sini dan langsung pulang. Ma-maaf mengganggumu, Akutagawa-_senpai_."

Akutagawa terlihat sedang menimbang hal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gin membiarkan orang lain membawanya ke apartemen mereka, terlebih Higuchi. Bukankah ia sadar bahwa wanita itu yang paling harus dihindari untuk urusan pribadi seperti ini?

Gin pasti memiliki agenda sendiri dan Akutagawa tidak bisa mendeduksi hal tersebut. Haruskah ia membiarkan Higuchi masuk dan menjamunya layaknya tamu—yang bahkan Akutagawa tidak pernah pelajari bagaimana caranya karena ia tidak pernah melakukannya—atau justru mengusir Higuchi begitu Gin sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen?

Keduanya masih mengamatinya dengan antusias. Akutagawa tidak membenci Higuchi, ia juga tidak terlalu menganggap serius soal kerahasiaan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan mengganjal pada dua pilihan yang tersedia.

Seketika ia teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya membulatkan keputusan dengan memperilakan mereka masuk. "Ayo masuk, Gin, _Higuchi_."

"Ba-baik!"

* * *

Gin dikenal sebagai pembunuh profesional, tapi jarang ada yang menyadari bahwa ia memiliki satu kemampuan lain yang menonjol; ia cukup lihai dalam hal penangan luka. Begitu dirinya berhasil duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak, Akutagawa membawakannya peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mulai mengobati luka sampai tangannya mengalami kesulitan untuk mencapai pundaknya. Untunglah Higuchi berusaha membantunya agar luka tersebut dapat segera tertutupi.

Setelah proses pengobatan selesai, Higuchi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bukankah tugasnya di sini sudah selesai? Gin sudah diperban dan ia sudah berada di tempat aman sekarang, bukankah sudah seharusnya ia pamit dan keluar?

Ia tahu betul akan inginnya privasi yang membatasi Akutagawa dengan dirinya. Higuchi dapat merasakannya dari gestur yang diberikan seniornya selama dirinya membantu Gin barusan. Dengan mengetahui lokasi apartemen Akutagawa—dan isinya yang cukup teratur—sudah membuat hati Higuchi penuh dengan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

_Ini sudah lebih dari cukup._

Higuchi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Yah, lebih baik begini. Higuchi tidak mau hubungan yang sudah berhasil dipupuknya dengan Akutagawa menjadi hancur hanya karena dirinya ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang seniornya tersebut. Semuanya dapat berjalan perlahan hingga hasil terbaiknya menjadi hadiah bagi kerja kerasnya selama ini. Yang diperlukan baginya sekarang adalah bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

"Kalau kau mau pulang silahkan," Akutagawa keluar dari dapur, membawa teko yang mengeluarkan uap panas dengan cempal ungu yang nyaris membuat Higuchi terkesima dengan pemandangan tersebut, masih dengan wajah datarnya ia melanjutkan. "Tapi aku baru saja mau buat teh."

Teh? Akutagawa? Akutagawa membuatkan teh untuk Higuchi?

Akutagawa dengan teh terasa aneh bagi Higuchi. Mereka terasa bagai dua unsur berbeda yang seharusnya tidak disamaratakan. Sesekali ia pernah membayangkan tentang Akutagawa yang mengenakan _Hakama,_ duduk bersimpuh di dalam ruang upacara minum teh, menawari dirinya yang berpakaian kimono, tepat di depannya, untuk mencicipi teh hijau racikannya.

Hal tersebut hanya memungkinkan di dalam mimpi. Kenyataan Akutagawa mengenakan jubah hitam dengan Rashoumon yang siap melahap siapa saja sudah cukup menampar Higuchi bahwa hal-hal tersebut tidak nyata, hanya ilusi.

Dan kini ia justru melihat bukti aslinya. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang mengenakan pakaian selain jubahnya, siap menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas untuk dijadikan teh hijau. Bagaimana bisa Higuchi menolak hal setengah nyata seperti ini?

Jadi ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan membalasnya dengan terbata-bata. "Ti-tidak jadi. Aku belum mau pulang—tidak—aku ingin minum teh buatan Akutagawa-_senpai_\- Eh, apa barusan yang kukata—"

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Nanti kubawakan." Akutagawa kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan dua wanita yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Ah, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu." Gin berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Eh? Lalu? Aku?" Higuchi kelimpungan, tidak menyangka akan ada prospek dirinya berduaan saja dengan Akutagawa.

"_Nii-san_ tidak akan melukaimu, tidak di tempat ini." Dengan jalan sempoyongan, Gin berhasil melangkah hingga ke depan pintu kamarnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku."

"Aku panggil kau sekarang."

Gin meliriknya dengan sinis, tapi tidak ada kebencian yang terasa. "Bukankah ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Apa?"

"Hm, sudahlah."

Dengan memberikan respon yang janggal, Gin meninggalkan Higuchi sendirian di sana.

* * *

Aroma teh hijau di depannya sukses menerobos penciuman Higuchi. Ia masih duduk di sofa yang sama seperti saat ia masuk ke sini dan membantu Gin untuk mengobati lukanya, hanya saja kali ini terdapat Akutagawa yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sembari meminum teh miliknya.

Tentu saja Higuchi ingin menyicipi rasa minuman yang dibuat olehnya. Tapi keraguan menggerogoti dirinya sendiri; pantaskah ia menikmati segelas teh hijau tersebut?

Akutagawa mungkin menyadari gerak-geriknya yang kebingungan jadi ia memulai pembicaraan. "Minum saja. Aku memang membuatkannya untukmu."

"Ugh, baiklah." Perlahan Higuchi meraih gelas tersebut untuk meneguknya. Larutan hijau itu berhasil ditelannya, membuatnya spontan merasakan sesuatu dan mengatakannya pada orang di depannya. "E-enak sekali, _senpai_!"

Menyadari ucapannya yang bisa disalahartikan, Higuchi meralat ucapannya. "Ma-maksudku, teh buatanmu benar-benar enak, Akutagawa-_senpai_. Tidak terlalu manis tapi juga tidak cukup pahit. A-aku memang tidak ahli soal cita rasa teh Jepang, tapi ini benar-benar enak."

"Begitukah?"

"Benar!"

"Hm, terima kasih."

Seketika pembicaraan mereka tersendat. Akutagawa kembali meneguk minumannya sedangkan Higuchi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memandangi sosok atasannya. Tehnya habis sejak ia meneguk pertama kali—ia benar-benar jujur soal rasanya yang enak—jadi gelas tersebut sudah ia letakkan kembali di meja dengan isinya yang kosong.

Higuchi tidak tahu harus membahas apa di waktu begini. Semua ide basa-basi yang biasanya dapat dengan lancar dikeluarkannya saat sedang melakukan misi dengan Akutagawa, tapi kali ini lain, mulutnya seperti terkunci dan pikiannya buyar. Ia berharap agar Akutagawa segera menyelesaikan minumannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Tapi sepertinya harapan tersebut tidak terkabulkan. Akutagawa meletakkan gelasnya kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana misi kalian barusan?"

Kedua tangan Higuchi mengepal tepat di atas pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan matanya yang terpejam kuat-kuat. "Kami gagal."

"Aku bisa mengerti dari lukanya."

"Se-seharusnya aku yang terluka begitu," Higuchi sudah bersiap akan omelan atau bahkan serangan yang diberikan Akutagawa atas pengakuan yang akan dikatakannya. "Gin melindungiku dari serangan musuh, menggantikanku terkena luka tembak."

Ia tahu betul akan jalan pikiran yang dimiliki mafia kebanyakan. Orang yang gagal menjalankan misi dan merugikan rekan sesama mafianya adalah orang yang tidak pantas berada di Port Mafia. Hampir mencelakai rekan—terlebih saudara sedarah Akutagawa—merupakan noda besar yang ditimbulkan Higuchi. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbohong, toh apa gunanya berbohong pada orang yang dikaguminya?

"Aku siap menerima hukumannya, Akutagawa-_sen_—"

"Dari misi barusan seharusnya kau bisa mengevaluasi diri." Akutagawa memotongnya, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa kebencian berlebih keluar dari sana. "Aku baru saja dapat berita dari Bos kalau informasi tentang musuh kalian tidak akurat jadi Bos tidak mempermasalahkan kegagalan barusan."

"Eh?"

"Evaluasi dirimu." Ia mengulanginya lagi. "Kau pasti sempat ceroboh saat melawan mereka. Jadikan itu pelajaran untuk terus berhati-hati pada setiap keadaan, meskipun seluruh strategimu berada di luar ekspektasi."

"Ba-baik, Akutagawa-_senpai_." Secara refleks Higuchi menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

* * *

Akutagawa berhasil menggali beberapa informasi, tapi itu belum cukup untuk sampai ke konklusi yang sebenarnya. Dari cerita Higuchi, Gin melindunginya tepat sebelum dirinya ditembak musuh. Apa itu disengaja atau justru kebetulan? Mungkin saja keadaan saat itu berada tepat pada pilihan hidup atau mati Higuchi jadi adiknya itu berinisiatif untuk mengorbankan dirinya, tapi Akutagawa merasa ada yang janggal pada hal tersebut.

Ia merasa seperti hal itu sudah diprediksi. Beberapa waktu lalu dirinya baru saja membicarakan sesuatu dengan Gin tentang Higuchi dan sekarang wanita itu justru duduk dengan santainya di dalam benteng rahasia yang Akutagawa sebut apartemen ini.

Bisa jadi ini hanyalah kecurigaannya semata. Mana mungkin Gin sampai melakukan hal seperti membiarkan dirinya tertembak hanya demi mendatangkan Higuchi ke sini? Mana mungkin Gin berada di tempat dan waktu yang sangat tepat seperti itu?

Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Gin akan satu hal, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menjalankan apa yang sudah dijanjikannya pada waktu itu sekarang.

"Kau kena tembakan juga tadi?" Akutagawa memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan pertanyaan ringan yang terbesit dipikirannya.

"Eh?" Higuchi mengecek jas hitamnya dan menemukan beberapa lubang bekas peluru di sana. Tersadar akan asal muasal kerusakan tersebut, ia menjawabnya. "Ah, ini bukan dari baku tembak barusan."

"Lalu?"

"I-ini…" Wanita tersebut terlihat gugup untuk menceritakan. "Ini bekas misi-misi _dulu_."

Akutagawa memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa, ia tidak sadar sudah terlalu tegak sejak mereka menyesap teh. "Kau tidak menggantinya?"

(Ia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya dapat berbalik padanya sendiri)

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menggantinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Higuchi menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Karena ini jadi bukti bahwa aku sudah banyak berkembang."

Higuchi menunjuk lubang yang berada di pinggang sebelah kanannya. "Contohnya yang ini, lubang ini kudapatkan saat sedang pertama kali mengerjakan tugas di bawah arahanmu, Akutagawa-senpai. Waktu itu aku masih tidak mengerti cara menghindar dengan baik jadi tanpa sadar peluru sudah bersarang di sana. Untunglah dibalik jas ini aku menggunakan rompi anti peluru.

"Lalu ada pula yang ini." Ia menunjuk lengan sebelah kiri. "Ini kudapatkan saat sedang menyergap musuh di gudang selatan. Mereka berjumlah tiga dan aku sendirian, mereka benar-benar kuat dan berhasil menorah peluru di sana. Untunglah bala bantuan datang saat itu."

Ia terus menjelaskan tiap bagian. Akutagawa tidak menghentikan rentetan ceritanya sama sekali. Akhirnya Higuchi mencapai bagian tembakan terakhir yang berada di atas pundak kanannya. "Kalau yang ini kudapatkan saat sedang… Menyelamatkanmu, Akutagawa-_senpai._

"Aku masih ingat mereka yang menyulikmu, orang-orang bodoh dengan senjata kebesaran itu. Jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak ditambah aku yang dengan cerobohnya pergi sendirian menyebabkan tembakan di sini dan di pahaku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku beruntung, Black Lizard datang ke sana juga."

Tersadar akan ceritanya yang terkesan menyalahkan, Higuchi buru-buru memberi penjelasan. "A-ah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Akutagawa-senpai. Maaf aku jadi menceritakan hal _itu_. Maaf!"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Akutagawa untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Kau menyesal sudah datang ke sana?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali!" Higuchi menyanggah tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa aku menyalahkanmu."

"Kalau kau merasa tidak ingin menyalahkanku, berhenti memakai jas itu."

"Hah?"

Suatu benda keluar dari mulut Rashoumon yang baru saja muncul dari balik pakaian Akutagawa dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja, tepat dihadapan Higuchi. Sebuah jas hitam, nyaris sama dengan yang digunakan Higuchi, terbungkus rapih di dalam plastik.

"A-Akutagawa-_senpai_, i-ini?" Higuchi terkejut.

* * *

_Hari itu merupakan satu-satunya hari di mana jadwal Akutagawa dan Gin berada pada satu jalur. Mereka dapat beristirahat bersama di hari minggu. Tidak ada kegiatan penting yang harus mereka lakukan jadi keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan kesibukan masing-masing._

_Sampai pada satu waktu Gin mengajaknya bicara. "Hei, Nii-san."_

_Akutagawa yang sedang membaca buku berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa?"_

"_Kau sudah berterima kasih pada Higuchi-san?"_

_Sang kakak melanjutkan bacaannya. "Sudah."_

"_Bukan cuma ucapa 'terima kasih' padanya," Gin duduk di sebelahnya. "Maksudku, apa kau sudah memberikan hal sebagai tanda terima kasih?"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

_Sebenarnya Gin sendiri juga tidak tahu atas dasar apa, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ada yang salah dengan cara kakaknya berterima kasih pada bawahannya itu. Bukankah Higuchi sudah mengorbankan dirinya agar Akutagawa dapat selamat?_

_Apresiasi. Ya, Gin merasa bahwa kakaknya kurang mengapreasiasi hal tersebut. Gin memang dari luar terlihat cuek dengan segala hal, tapi ternyata ia suka mengobservasi orang di sekelilingnya terutama sesama anggota Black Lizard. Higuchi Ichiyou adalah wanita penuh keanehan baginya._

_Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu memiliki loyalitas di luar kenormalan pada kakaknya. Gin paham sekali sifat kakaknya yang tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekat, tapi Higuchi seakan tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ia terus menerobos masuk—entah dengan kesabaran atau ketahanan—agar Akutagawa mau sekedar melihatnya._

_Gin dapat sedikit merasakan kesamaan yang dimiliki Akutagawa dan Higuchi. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin diakui oleh orang yang mereka kagumi. Tapi di satu sisi mereka berbeda; Akutagawa telah menghargai Higuchi, berterima kasih padanya, dan mempercayainya meski baru permulaan. Seharusnya kakaknya lebih tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada memberikan apresiasi besar pada orang yang sangat memperjuangkanmu._

"_Agar ia merasa telah diakui olehmu." Gin menemukan jawabannya. "Kau sudah bukan lagi atasan yang tidak mempercayainya, kan?"_

"_Aku pikir Higuchi tahu itu."_

"_Ya, ia tahu akan hal itu, tapi ia butuh buktinya." Ia menekankan pada bagia akhir. "Kurasa memberikan sesuatu untuknya bukanlah hal buruk."_

"_Itu sudah lama berlalu, ia pasti sudah melupakannya."_

"_Kau pikir jas hitamnya yang sudah berlubang sana sini bukti ia sudah melupakan insiden itu?"_

_Akutagawa tidak menjawabnya, ia berpura-pura melanjutkan bacaannya yang tanpa sadar sudah terlupakan sejak tadi. _

"_Kau boleh tidak mengakui hal tersebut," Gin pergi dari sana. "Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang tahu betapa indahnya diakui oleh orang yang kau kagumi?"_

* * *

"Jas itu untukmu," Akutagawa memusatkan pandangannya pada objek yang baru diletakkan tersebut. "Jas milikmu sudah terlalu lusuh, gunakan yang baru."

"A-aku? Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan—bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun—baginya akan hadiah dari Akutagawa, tapi jas hitam ini terasa begitu nyata saat telapak tangannya menyentuh plastik pembungkus dan membukanya.

Higuchi tidak mengerti makna terselubung dibalik pemberian ini. Apa mungkin dengan hadiah Akutagawa ingin dirinya melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu? Apa mungkin ia ingin mengoleksi jas jelek miliknya ini—tunggu, Akutagawa tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Higuchi tidak sampai pada kesimpulan apapun jadi ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku, Akutagawa-senpai?"

"Aku belum sempat memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai balas budi waktu itu." Akutagawa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dulu dan yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya bilang terima kasih saja."

"Ta-tapi aku pergi ke sana bu-bukan karena ingin hadiah apa-apa darimu!"

"Ya, kau mungkin beranggapan begitu." Sang ketua Black Lizard tidak menyanggahnya sama sekali. "Tapi aku memang ingin memberikanmu apresiasi lebih dari ucapan terima kasih.

"Mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain—aku pikir hal itu hanya omong kosong, tapi saat kulihat kau yang datang dengan luka di pundakmu, aku—" _sangat terkejut dan sangat tersentuh. _"Ingin memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai balas budi.

"Lagipula kau dan aku—" Akutagawa terhenti saat wanita di depannya menangis tiba-tiba. "Higuchi, kau—"

"Ma-maaf, Akutagawa-_senpai_," Higuchi mati-matian menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini. Aku terlalu senang, terlalu bahagia karena alasanmu."

"Hm, anggap ini sebagai bekal agar kau jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Akutagawa mengamati bawahannya yang kesulitan menemukan sapu tangan kesukaannya di dalam jas lamanya jadi ia mengambil tisu yang secara ajaib berada di tempatnya duduk. "Gunakan tisu ini, kau kelihatan payah sekali."

"Ha-habisnya… Akutagawa-senpai… Ugh-" Tangisannya tak dapat dihentikan, tetapi dengan tisu pemberian AKutagawa setidaknya ia dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi banyak air mata.

Hatinya meledak-ledak tidak karuan. Sejak dirinya dilindungi Gin dari serangan musuh, Higuchi tidak menyangka akan mengantar bawahannya itu ke apartemen milik Akutagawa bersaudara, apalagi sampai dijamu minuman dan apresiasi begini besarnya—

Orang bilang jika kita terus mengejar suatu keinginan dengan sabar dan tanpa terburu-buru, hasilnya akan datang dengan sendiri. Higuchi memang mengharapkan adanya masa depan di mana Akutagawa mengakuinya dan percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa hal tersebut akan terjadi secepat ini, _senyata ini_.

Ia masih ingat omelan Akutagawa, tamparannya, ketidakpeduliannya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan menjadi rutinitas bagi Higuchi. Tapi tidak dengan ini. Akutagawa yang berada di depannya membuatkan teh untuknya, menyuruhnya untuk minum, dan memberikan apresiasi terbesar yang mungkin tanpa sadar diinginkan Higuchi jauh di dalam hatinya.

Higuchi menangis haru dan Akutagawa tidak menghentikannya sama sekali maupun menenangkannya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi ia hanya memandangi pemandangan itu hingga Higuchi selesai menangis.

"Te-terima kasih, Akutagawa-_senpai_," Higuchi mengeluarkan jas dari pembungkusnya. "Boleh kucoba sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Jas hitam kumalnya dilepas perlahan kemudian Higuchi mulai memakai jas baru tersebut. Ia terlihat sumringah. "Ah, ukurannya pas."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Akutagawa.

"A-Akutagawa-senpai?" Higuchi terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. "Barusan kau tersenyum."

Akutagawa memalingkan wajahnya, tidak terima dengan hal tersebut. "Aku tidak tersenyum."

"Tapi barusan aku—"

"Aku tidak tersenyum!" Akutagawa masih ngotot, tidak mau mengakui jika dirinya benar-benar tersenyum di depan Higuchi.

Hari ini memang hari penuh kejutan baginya. Jika semua ini adalah mimpi, ia tidak ingin terbangun selamanya. Akutagawa memang tidak mengakui dirinya tersenyum—bisa jadi Higuchi hanya berdelusi—tapi Higuchi menyadari adanya harapan untuk berhasil menerobos masuk benteng terkokoh yang berada di dalam hati Akutagawa.

Semua ini memang baru langkah awal, tapi Higuchi yakin sekali bahwa usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Karena dirinya telah berhasil diakui oleh Akutagawa, pria paling kuat di dunia dan paling berkharisma baginya seorang.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang karna uda sukses bikin fic AkuHigu! Udah kebelet dari dulu pen buat cuma gak kepikir apa yang bagus- tapi syukur tetiba kepikir buat ini (pas hari udah masuk ke senin orz ah- apa saya bisa bangun besok (3 jam dari sejak upload ini) ya. . .

Saya yakin AkuHigu bisa develop ke depannya tapi masi lama beud kali ya, cuma pengen liat Higuchi bahagia dan Akutagawa nengok ke belakang kalo Higuchi itu selalu ada sama dia :") ayolah, ancurin lingkaran setan yg dibuat tiap generasi-

Ugh, saya suka AkuHigu. Saya omnivor. Saya tahu itu.

Makasih udah baca! Semoga terhibur!


End file.
